The Flirt of Hogwarts
by dart93
Summary: Adopted by the Flamels, Harry grows up away from the UK and out of Dumbledores control in Italy. Talented with magic under their guidance and care, he also grows to adore the fairer sex in the city of romance and beauty, giving birth to a skilled flirt and as he grows, a heartbreak... and seducer of women.


The Flirt of Hogwarts

Chapter 1

-X-

(I.O.N.: I Own Nothing)

... And I may never do so...

... How sad is this...

...Huff...

-X-

"Talking/Speech"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

_This will be used for more than one thing though_

-X-

-Description-

Harry is adopted by the Flamels whom turns out to be related to him. Growing up away from Brittan and out of Dumbledore's control in Italy. Talented with magic under their guidance and care, he also grows to adore the fairer sex in the city of romance and beauty, giving birth to a skilled flirt and as he grows, a heartbreaker… and seducer of women.

-X-

Story starts now…

-X-

"Did you hear girls? Harry Potter is starting Hogwarts this year!"

In the compartment of the Hogwarts train, a bunch of young girls ages 11 and 12 started giggling in the way that only they could.

"I hear that he's cute!"

"I wonder what house he'll be in!"

"Probably Ravenclaw, I've heard that he was adopted by Nicolas Flamel and his wife. He's probably real smart just like them!"

-X-

Further up the train, a compartment filled with older girls chatted to each other about the same thing, the famous Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts. One would think that since they were older and more mature, the conversation would be a bit more mature as well…

"I hope he's in my house," giggled a Ravenclaw with her housemates giggling along with her.

One of her friends elbowed her lightly, "I bet you just want to nab him one night and teach him how to snog," she exclaimed before the whole cabin burst into girlish squeals.

-X-

Stalking the halls outside each cabin, a young blond boy passed each compartment, stopping to peer through each window before continuing on, seemingly looking for something or someone while two larger boys around the same age followed him like a pair of trained family dogs.

The blond stopped at one, recognizing the lone boy in the compartment and opened the door, "Hey Zabini, I heard that Harry Potters been seen on the train," he asked.

The boy shook his head, "Haven't seem him Malfoy," he said with a open book in his hands, looking over for a moment before turning back as Malfoy nodded and closed the door. With the blond gone, the boy chuckled lightly before turning the page "Although I have a pretty good idea on what he's doing," he mused before starting back on his reading.

Draco Malfoy, pureblood son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, continued to the next compartment and found that the windows were blocked by the curtains. Deciding that the one he'd been looking for could be there, he knocked twice before swinging the door open.

"Hey I'm looking for Harry Potter, he's here on the train have you seen him?"

There were two people in the compartment, a young boy around the same age as him and an older girl. The boy turned and looked at him sharply, his seemingly glowing green eyes cutting deep to his soul and threatening to shred it to pieces. He had long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail at the back while the front fell like curtains framing his face, covering part of his forehead. The boy wore a white shirt with long wide sleeves and had the collar popped out showing his chest and over the shirt he had a fancy black vest covered in white designs. Lastly he wore black fitted pants and boots that looked like something a noble would wear.

"No I haven't, _Cazzo-Fesso_" the boy exclaimed before turning back to the girl and giving her a lady killer grin, "Now where were we _la-mia-bella-rosa_"

As the blond shut the door, the girl smiled at the boy, "So what was that you called him?" she asked while getting real close, having backed away when the door opened thinking that it was a prefect or one of the teachers onboard. If she was caught right then she would've been in so much trouble.

"I called him a stupid fuck, my dear." he grinned before moving his face close, "Now, back to business…"

She hummed as their lips touched and began kissing before breaking apart after a moment, "Who would've ever thought that I'd spend the entire trip to Hogwarts like this?" she giggled while hugging the younger boy close, "Snogging Harry Potter himself!"

Harry grinned as he was pulled into the thirteen year olds pair of small yet developing breasts.

The girl sighed sadly, "Too bad I'm betrothed to my boyfriend,"

Harry grimaced into her shirt but didn't remove himself from her chest, allowing her to start prattling on about her summer and various other things while thinking back to the previous years of his life.

-X-

Sitting in his office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore idly ate piece after piece of candy while contemplating things. Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts this year and yet aside from being the Headmaster of the School, he didn't have the level of power or influence over the lad like he wished. As it stood, the most he could do was make his school life tougher or expel the boy and truth be told that was the last thing he wanted, besides even if he did there was nothing to stop the boy from transferring.

He could still remember how it was nine years ago, Harry had been orphaned for a year and was sent to his aunts, who would break the boy and make him easy to influence. Plan after plan was made and thought up, thinking of ways to get himself declared the boys proxy and be able to use the Potter Family votes at his leisure in the Wizengamot.

Thoughts of trying to access the Potter Family vault at Gringotts briefly crossed his mind but he pushed them away, ashamed of himself for thinking such things, he was already trying to control the lad but he wasn't going to steal what his parents left him. Besides, the Goblins weren't stupid, how would they miss the fact that the account which only Harry could access and use was active when said boy was only a few years old?

It was weird and he knew it, he had already sent the boy to a horrible place so that he'd be able to easily bend him to his will and yet couldn't bring himself to try and get access to the boys money. Maybe it was his way of justifying himself, a strange way to say 'hey I let you keep all your money, all I did was take control your political sway to do with as I please, so what's the problem?'.

But then they came along, his friend and mentor Nicolas Flamel and his wife Perenelle, coming out of nowhere from their self-imposed exile. At first he'd been ecstatic, having not seen the pair in years but that excitement vanished when he found out why they came back into public view.

To adopt Harry Potter.

Many had tried, most due to the boy's fame and wealth and like all of the attempts before, he expected the adoption to be denied. Lily's sister had more of a claim to the boy and there were no remaining members of the Potter family to challenge it, so imagine his surprise when the Flamel's won custody of Harry in record time.

Lily Potter, formerly Lily Evans had been adopted by the Evans family and was in fact the descendant of Nick De Luca, the last descendant of Nicolas Flamel before he was killed by some dark wizard.

As some would say, in this case that saying 'the blood will tell' shown true because after a simple blood test, the courts had no choice but to award the Flamel's custody over Harry. All of whom soon vanished for the next few years.

-X-

Growing up with a pair of extremely old alchemists would sound like a dull childhood to most, especially when they stayed out of the public spotlight. But what they didn't know was that despite both being born in the 1300's, Nicolas and Perenelle weren't ones to let their health and bodies decline with age.

They were the perfect caregivers and literally had lifetimes of advice and knowledge to give when he needed, never just handing him the answers but guiding him with sagely wisdom. They instilled values and morals… or tried in some areas, taught him right from wrong, when he wanted to do something he knew to have his chores done and not to slack off. But their greatest achievement… well to Nicolas it was an achievement, to Perenelle it was something of an amusing fault, but Harry had become a sort of Casanova, a ladies man if you will.

They lived in a villa near the coast of Venice Italy, which like London and quite a few major cities around the world had hidden magical communities within them. It was one of the top travel cities, called the most beautiful and romantic places around, attracting tourists from all over the world. He often amused Nicolas and embarrassed Perenelle on their outings by flirting and wooing various women, many of which were way older than him.

But wooing the fairer sex wasn't all he learned with them, he spent just as much time and effort with studying magic, helping both of his parental figures with whatever he could. Nicolas was a famous alchemist, well known for creating the Philosopher's Stone which kept both him and Perenelle alive for so long, but he also dipped into other studies. After-all, with all that time would he really sit back and not continue to learn and better himself? Perenelle herself was a Potions mistress and dabbled into other areas as well.

So that was his life in a nutshell so far, simple and peaceful… too bad all things come to an end because on his eleventh birthday, he got his Hogwarts letter.

-X-

"I still can't believe that I got to kiss 'The' Harry Potter!" spoke the girl while squeezing him tighter, breaking him from his thoughts, she then checked the time and released him, "It's about time we change into our uniforms…"

The girl trailed off and looked at him, only to receive another cheek reddening grin from the lady killer.

"I don't mind Tamsin… I'll show you mine if you want,"

She blushed, "I'm… ah I'm not wearing a bra…"

-X-

"First years over here! First years!"

Harry stepped off the train and onto the station platform as many other students all did the same. It was a dark and small platform, nothing like the grand platform they'd started the trip on. A sign identified the place as Hogsmeade station which was mainly used by students coming and going to and from Hogwarts but one would be hard pressed to read it with the only light coming from a few lanterns near the train along with a the moon casting a shadow upon it.

Looking over to the voice that kept calling out to the first years, Harry saw a large bearded man towering over everyone around and holding a lantern in his large hand. He took a moment to adjust his robes and caught sight of the Hufflepuff girl he enticed during the trip. She was hugging another boy and kissing him on the cheek, making him smirk, House of loyalty indeed.

He fell in with the other first years, following the man whom introduced himself Hagrid, the Gatekeeper of Hogwarts who led them to the lake where they found some boats waiting for them.

No more than four to a boat the half giant had called out as they boarded the boats, stopping a round young man named Longbottom and handing him a toad, much to the boy's relief and happiness.

Harry found himself sitting with said boy, a bushy haired girl, and another girl with brownish-blond hair that quickly introduced herself as Lavender Brown.

"_Saluto_ Lavender," he replied while smiling at her, a slight accent in his voice, something that he could stop if he wanted, "I'm Harry Potter, It's nice to meet you,"

The three stared at him in shock, it seems that they had clocked out after hearing his name and truth be told it wasn't the first time this has happened since he came here.

"The Harry Potter?" The other girl asked, getting a nod from the boy, "I've read about you in in a lot of books, they said that you vanished after defeating Who-Know-Who and that no one knows how you did it. But to survive something like that is amazing and-"

Hearing him laugh, the girl blushed, inwardly cursing herself for embarrassing herself in front of the most famous wizard of her time.

"As interesting as those books make me sound _Mio Caro_, do not believe everything you read, I've come across more than enough trash written by _Pezzo-Di-Camicia _authors about me just to earn some easy money and none of them have a hint of truth." he uttered with a hint of venom in his voice, "But you never told me your name _Mio Caro_,"

"Hermione Granger."

The other boy was then asked his name. He was very shy and it was easy to see but he finally found his courage to speak his name and introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

By then, Hogwarts castle loomed over head, causing everyone to go silent, just staring up at the great castle over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff said castle sat on.

"Head down!" Yelled Hagrid from the front most boat as they reached the cliff, ducking slightly as they all started to sail under a low wall, some of which had some low hanging ivy growing on the walls down towards the water.

The little boats, like well trained show animals, lined up without even touching another boat and took them down a dark tunnel that seemed to stretch all the way beneath the castle before stopping at a kind of underground harbor where they climbed out on a rocky bed of sand and stone.

Then they once again followed the man up a dark flight of stairs, how they managed to keep from tripping over each other no one knew, but they seemed to chase the light made by Hagrid's lantern before they were brought to the yard outside of the castle, the smooth damp grass shining in the moonlight that shined around the castles shadow.

A short walk up a stone path later, they climbed a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door.

"Everyone here?" the half giant called, turning around and looking at them, stopping to give Neville a longer look, "Still got your toad?" When no one seemed to be missing, he nodded and raised a giant fist, knocking on the castle door three times with each knock sounding like it'd hurt a normal person should they be on the receiving end of a blow.

The door swung open without pause, almost as if the person on the other side had been waiting with their hands on the door to open it. But magic was the real answer, because right when the door opened, there stood a tall, black haired witch wearing emerald-green robes with a stern look on her face.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," Spoke Hagrid, moving aside slightly for her to get a better view.

She nodded, "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The doors opened wider while the old woman just stood there, revealing that it was indeed magic making the large and heavy looking doors open.

They followed her through the entrance hall up across the flagged stone floor. Harry studied the various students around him for a moment, recognizing a few of them like Blaise Zabini, his friend who's mother knew the Flamels, and Draco a boy that Blaise told him about who was a stuck up cunt just like his father Lucius.

The mass of unsorted children came to a halt outside of a door as the Professor stopped and turned to them, "Welcome to Hogwarts," she spoke up while looking them over, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. This is an important ceremony because it will decide what house you will be put in. Your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts, you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in the house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're here, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup, a great honor I assure you and I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

With one last look around, she made to leave, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I'll be back for you all shortly." and with that last tidbit, she left.

"I heard that there's some kinda test for this thing," someone spoke as they broke into whispers.

A redhead with a smudge of dirt on his face made himself known, "My brothers said that you had to fight a troll." he spoke before being tuned out by the green eyed flirt.

Aside from that boy, the only other one he really was listening to was Hermione, who was listing off all the spells she learned and which one she'd need at a very fast pace.

Then several people around him screamed, one of which jumped back and knocked into him, much to his displeasure. "Blaise… if you don't remove your rear from my thighs…" he whispered as not to let anyone over hear.

The boy moved quickly, turning to apologize with a slight look of fear on his face.

Years ago he had an encounter with a sprit that scarred him for life. He hadn't been able to get any details from his friend but it had something to do with a clown, some candy, rubber balloon animals, and a closet. The traumatized Blaise had to go and stay St. Mungo's children's mental wing for a while and suffice it to say the boy didn't like anything to do with ghosts or the afterlife… and fuck clowns too for that matter.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost…" spoke one floating ghost as he approached before stopping, noticing the children for the first time, "I say, what are you all doing here?"

Nobody answered.

Oh I see, you're the new students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice signifying the return of the Professor. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall, leaving them alone and allowing Blaise to relax.

"Form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

As they entered the Great Hall, everyone was silent, even the older students sitting at the tables already. Everyone watched them like hawks, some with warm and welcoming smiles, others with cold indifference as they approached a raised area of the room where a another larger table sat with the teachers sitting behind it. But between the students and teachers was a three legged stool with a pointed wizards hat. The hat was patched and frayed, extremely dirty and worn as if never washed and had been taken from a homeless person.

Everyone waited, watching the hat for a moment. It twitched and a large rip near the brim opened wide like a grinning mouth and then… it sang.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the song was finished, the hat bowing to each of the four tables as they did before becoming still again.

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment, "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool to be sorted," she said before reading the first name from the list "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, nearly tripping as she reached the front, sat down and put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes. It only took a moment.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

This went on, each student being sorted one and a time by the hat then sent off to sit with their table. Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, all were sorted in no time and before he knew it, McGonagall was at the 'F' section.

"Flamel-Potter, Harry."

Another eerie hush fell over the Great Hall. During the other sorting there had been a little noise here and there but now everyone had gone silent and was now watching intently.

But it didn't bother him, he made his way up to the stool with a confident air around him, sat down and gave them all a lady killer grin before the hat covered his eyes.

_My, my Mister Potter, what an intriguing mind. I've seen some complex minds before but this is just impressive_

'I'm starting to feel violated here,' he thought, knowing that the hat could hear his thoughts.

_No worries Mister Potter, I have no interest in things such as that. I could care less that… oh my! You'll make quite a few women very happy with what your carrying. Must be those Potter genes kicking in, you know that your father lost his virginity at the age of 12 right-_

'WHOA!' he screamed inwardly, 'Didn't need to know that! Just sort me already so I can go,'

_Fine, fine, lets see here… no… Hufflepuff isn't the one… Gryffindor… hmm…no, that won't do… either Slytherin or Ravenclaw… you process a devious mind Mister Potter, a cunning the likes I haven't seen in a very long time as well as a drive for power through knowledge. I'll leave it up to you Mister Potter, the choice is yours…"_

-X-

'There he is…' thought the Headmaster from his seat as Harry donned the Sorting Hat. He hid his frown as he lamented the failure of his plan to have an easily moldable student to guide. If nothing else a little nervousness would've been a good thing for him to see and possibly use but the boy carried himself with his head held high.

He just hoped that the boy went to Gryffindor where he'd be able to use Ron Weasley to hopefully nudge him in the right direction, after-all, he paid the boy to befriend Harry and do as he asked, as well as tell him everything they did.

"Better be…" started the Sorting Hat as it decided, pausing longer than was necessary and making his old heart beat harder.

-X-

'Don't make me turn you into something else,' Harry thought with a twitch in his eye.

_What? I'm being honest, you'd do well in Slytherin._

'How does being called the sorting sock sound?' he mused back, 'You gave me the choice and I chose Ravenclaw,'

The hat seemed to chuckle, _As I said before, you'd do well in Slytherin house… but you are right, I did give you the choice and you seem to know what you want… so it._ At this point the voice in his mind vanished as it called out for all to hear, it's voice making him wince at the volume under it's brim. "Better be… RAVENCLAW!"

There was only a slight pause after his sorting, most likely due to the well known fact that James and Lily, his birth parents, both had been sorted into Gryffindor. But soon they all started applauding as he hopped off the stool and went towards the table, shaking hands with a few of the cheering students as he passed and being patted on the back by the older students he passed while heading to a free seat near the end where most of the other first years went.

The sorting ended not too long after word with Blaise being the last to be sorted into Ravenclaw alongside both him and that Hermione Granger girl he met on the boat.

Dumbledore gave them a quick speech, welcoming the first years to the school as well as welcoming the returning students back. He then went on to warn them about the forest outside the school grounds and how they weren't to be gallivanting around there before telling them about a forbidden corridor that they weren't to be in unless they wanted to risk dying a painful, antagonizing death.

So with the thought of a slow death in their minds, he smiled and spoke some words, causing all the food to appear on the tables.

Looking at Blaise who was sitting next to him, Harry grinned, "I think I'm going to have a good time here after all."

"Good, cause I thought that you'd never stop moping around and just get over the fact that you couldn't go to Beauxbatons,"

_To be continued…_

-X-


End file.
